Lightning Strikes Twice
by Blitzwave
Summary: Nora Valyrie and Lie Ren were both saved by lighting when they were running from Grimm. As students in Beacon, Nora runs into a villain who is too much for her. But when she reaches out for strength from her teammates, instead she gains a power far beyond anything on Remanant.


Chapter 1: Godly Memories

"Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor."

That is what the inscription should have said. That is what the inscription had always said. Yet here he was with the hammer in hand once more and instead of what should be written on there, instead of what had always been on there, there was something else.

Now most wouldn't consider a one word change all that important in the scheme of things. In fact some like the All-Mother found it better to have that word instead of the one that had been there before. Even if Odin himself would blasphemy and scold those who agreed.

The young woman who also had a hand on the hammer had a smile wider than the sun. Her aqua eyes shining more than the oceans of Midgard. Her orange hair shining about as much as you'd expect from a god of thunder and her expression was stunningly electrifying. Atleast that's what Yang would have said if she was with them all.

Nora Valyrie being the third person in all of reality to wield the mighty Mjolnir after Thor Odinson and Beta Ray Bill wasn't surprising to Thor himself. Maybe if Beta Rey decided to show himself, but right now there was only Donald Blake to show for it.

"Whosoever holds this hammer, if she be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor"

In seconds lighting smashed down and Donald Blake was gone. Leaving the young Nora with an outline of symbols on the ground around where Donald Blake used to be. Nora Valyrie turned and walked from the spot, knowing she'd done exactly what was needed to be done.

"I wasn't expecting anything like that. How-" But Oscar's or in this case Ozpin's words were cut off. Nora turning to face him with the boundless enthusiasm she was known for.

"Well my fellow god."

"You're using that term loosely."

"Well my fellow LOWER god, it all started far away from here. In a small town when thine... when I was little."

* * *

Two children ran and ran so far from where one of them had grown up. The other had no one to cling and cry about onto the other. The days they ran stretched into weeks, the two becoming eerily familiar with the cold grass and sandy paths upon which they slept. One child had been far more comfortable than the other when it came to finding comfort in utter squalor. That child with orange hair was the one currently dragging her new friend along over to what she had found, in the hopes that it would cheer her new friend up.

Ren wasn't at all cheered up however. He may have been young, but a dead rabbit left out by whatever predator wanted to leave it wasn't good for either children. His protests weren't heard however, Nora knowing that neither of them would live without more food. The Grimm watching the two didn't share Nora's concern however.

Once the aforementioned Grimm showed itself, the rabbit was dropped from the children's hands, the running began once again.

Step after step in a pace that seemed to be getting slower and slow compared to the Grimm. With only a tuft of grass that could have been easily avoided if either of the two had been observing the land, caught Ren off guard. The child careening straight into the ground with tears for his parents in his eyes. But instead of feeling the claw of a Grimm, he felt the dirty, mud covered hands of his friend trying to pull him up. Alas, it was to no use as she was too starved to pick him from the ground. Once the Grimm was close enough, she stood in front of Ren with arms outstretched to keep the Grimm away.

In an instant the Grimm lunged forward, Nora's last moments being crying and screaming for Ren to run.

Lightning.

Then thunder.

A man with a hammer of stone crashing that hammer down upon the Grimm aa lightning came down and added damage onto the Grimm. With a mighty swing and a roar of confidence the hammer came down a second time. This time crushing the Grimm's head to the ground before it's body dissapeared into the air. Lighting struck the rabbit they had dropped and instantly that rabbit came back to the two children. Before Nora could run up and thank him with no less than a hug for help, light encompassed the man as lighting smashed down onto him. Leaving the young Nora with an outline of symbols on the ground around where the mysterious man used to be. While it seemed the man wanted to stay anonymous, the image of him smashing and destroying that Grimm with ease was ingrained into the young girl's memory.

That day the two children ate their first cooked meal in over two weeks for Ren and much, much longer for Nora. Even if the meal lacked many of the luxuries Ren had gotten used to it nearly satisfied their hunger. But of course, one dead rabbit wouldn't satisfy their combined hunger.

The day after the 'lightning hunter' as he had been dubbed by Nora had saved the two children, they were caught in particularly heavy storm. Rain dropping and slipping up the two children as they traversed the sandy path they had found. Lightning and thunder threatening to end both of the children's lives in an instant.

Another bolt slashed down in front of Nora, Ren running to push her out from the spot. He knew lighting always strikes twice.

And it did.

Ren collapsed to his knees. Tears coming down from his eyes as he wailed out to the skies above.

He was too late to save his mother.

He was too late to save his father.

Now he had been too late to save his friend.

His tears went from his cheeks to the ground in heavy succesion, the drops turning the spot to a puddle of those he had failed.

But almost as suddenly as he had lost his friend, he felt her arms wrap around him. Strength in those arms enough to pick up the boy and carry him to the cave they had been wanting to use as shelter from the, lightning and rain.

The girl with orange and wet hair smiled at her new friend with renewed enthusiasm.

"It's okay Ren" Nora assured Ren as she hugged him. Showing him that he didn't need to worry about her any longer. Especially where lightning was involved.

But that fact did not stop her worrying about him in the slightest.

Years later, when Nora was able to create a weapon to fight the monsters that had seemed so invincible from the past, she built her hammer in honor of the so called 'lightning' hunter.

When Ren and Nora looked for information on the 'lighting' hunter from the vast computers in the cities, they found hundreds of reports about a 'lightning saviour'. One that appeared from lightning and left from lightning just as quickly. Even if almost all the news reports they found on him were incredibly skeptical of his existence, both if them knew he was real.

He had to be real didn't he?

* * *

After a few solid days of team JNPR'S existence, Nora tried to give just as much attention to her new friends as Ren though she found herself talking to Ren a lot more. Mostly because of how attached she was to Ren but partly because she could see that Jaune seemed to be having a hard time and pushing herself into his life so readily might end up stressing him even more.

It did leave Pyrrha to talk to however.

"Nora. If you don't mind me asking you... but how does your semblance work?"

"Like I'd ever mind that!" Nora responded with her usual level of enthusiasm that she showed off in front of people. She practically jumped over and landed on Pyrrha's bed next to the popular girl. Pyrrha in response looking as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Well, back when I was little me and Ren were scavenging for food and suddenly this massive Grimm came out of nowhere! So we ran of course, but Ren tripped face first into mud. So I went to help him up, but that Grimm got super, super close. I stood up and stared into it's really, really red eyes. Like ketchup mixed with tomatoes red. Then this guy.. a hunter I think. Yeah, this hunter guy came down and killed it easily. Then he just like vanished after some lightning came down. So then the next day me and Ren were in a storm, Thursday storm and all then BAM!"

Pyrrha physically flinched from Nora's shout of a Bam, especially as it had been accompanied by Nora pretending to get electrocuted in a manner that was eerily convincing.

"I got shocked and everything! But this wave of strength came over me then-"

Nora picked Pyrrha up from her spot and ran to the other end of their dorm room, Pyrrha just trying not to fall as she did.

"I picked up Ren so easily! Kinda like this. But with way more wet hair. We slept in a nearby cave and all."

While Nora expected Miss Nikos to ask to be put down, she asked a very different kind of question. One that made it clear that Pyrrha wasn't just picking favourites with Jaune.

"Nora, why exactly were you scavenging for food? If you didn't live in one of the cities then why wouldn't your parents do that for you?"

Nora looked away for a moment, hesitant to tell a Pyrrha about the why both her and Ren had been placed into a situation like that.

"We... I never knew my parents. I used to run from village to village trying to get by. I did steal some bread once, that's how I met Ren! I didn't know his name at the time though."

While the image of young Ren finding Nora in the kitchen of his home ran through Pyrrha's mind, Nora remembered the three boys surrounding her and the other boy too afraid to step in.

"Then Ren lost his village and we've been travelling together ever since." Shocking as it was for Pyrrha, it was just another day of telling the world that she came from nothing. She didn't have anything to live up to or anyone to go to for guidance on a familial level. Father and Mother figure's? The teachers at the school Ren had helped her get in filled those roles.

While she prided herself on how much she had achieved on her own accord such as that Hammer and getting into Beacon, she knew she owed so much to Ren. Almost too much.

Pyrrha used her semblance to float out from Nora's arms. Placing a hand of her own on her friend's shoulder.

"Nora. If you or Ren want to talk I'll be here for the both of you. Always."

"Thanks. Now come on! Ren starts training soon!" Nora shouted in glee as she grabbed Pyrrha's hand with one hand and Magnhild(her hammer) in the other. A smile already plastered over Nora's face.

* * *

When Nora and Oscar/Ozpin got back to the apartment building housing the team, Ozpin allowed Oscar to regain control of the body they both were inside. Oscar seemed physically drained by having to let Ozpin control for so long. When everyone came out to see them six individuals stood in front of the two.

Ruby Rose.

Ren Lie.

Jaune Arc.

Qrow.

And the largest but not at all least of the group that Jaune would definitely argue that they were the best of the bunch of them. Maybe if Qrow got involved in the argument it would be hard to know, but Jaune would always go with them.

Pyrrha Nikos.


End file.
